Trio
by Quaggy
Summary: AU future fic. Harry, Ron and Hermione may have all married other people, but they are still a family. Diverges from canon around book 6.
1. Luna

Title: Trio (Part 1 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007  
Rating: PG  
Summary: I wrote this pre-Deathly Hallows, because I wasn't wild about the idea that Harry was going to marry Ginny and Ron marry Hermione, making one big happy family, even though I knew that was what was going to happen in canon. I like the idea that what binds the Trio together isn't because they are all in-laws. In this fic, they all marry different people (which really was what I had hoped would have happen in cannon) but are still a strong family unit.

* * *

.

If the O.W.L.s were stressful, it's nothing compared to the pressure of the N.E.W.T.s. The room is so filled with tension it's almost difficult to breathe. Only three people in the whole room seem perfectly relaxed. But then I suppose that some silly test would be nothing compared to defeating the most evil dark wizard who ever walked the face of the earth.

Professor McGonagall said that the war ought not to prevent those who should have graduated last year when Hogwarts was closed from pursuing their chosen careers. So, she convinced the examinations board to open up the N.E.W.T.s to all the students who should have taken them the year before. About half took advantage of the opportunity, including Harry, Ronald and Hermione. Everyone has been giving them a wide berth. Hearing them discuss wand theory was extremely intimidating before the exam. Now that it's over, they are the only ones with enough stamina to be able to discuss, in detail, what they had done. Whatever they had experienced looking for Voldemort's horcruxes, it had honed their skills to a level far beyond anything that could be learned from books alone.

"Luna!" Ron calls out suddenly, his face lighting up. "I didn't know you were taking the N.E.W.T.s too!"

"It's my seventh year, Ronald," I explain patently as he jogs over to me.

"I know that," he says a bit crossly. "It's just that I always thought you'd work for your father at _The Quibbler_. You don't need to take the N.E.W.T.s to do that."

"Oh! Well, I thought about it, but I decided I wanted a ministry job and I'll need to take the N.E.W.T.s for that. I'm not sure Dad's too happy with my decision."

"I'd have thought he'd be excited about getting an inside look at the Department of Mysteries," he says with a grin.

"How did you know that I wanted to work there?" I ask, startled.

"It's the only Ministry job I could see you in," he shrugs. "I think you'd make a marvellous Unspeakable. Well, if I actually knew what an Unspeakable did. Harry, Hermione and I are going to be working for the Ministry, too. Hermione wants to do more for magical creatures like house elves and werewolves and is going to try to fix things from the inside if she can. Harry and I want to go in to law enforcement."

"Harry isn't still planning on becoming an Auror, is he?" I ask and bite my tongue, afraid I've said too much. If I want to be an Unspeakable, I have to start learning how to keep silent.

"No, though he'll probably still train to be one. He's more interested in the justice side of things. Says things are very unfair and that we could learn something from the muggles. He's probably right about that, from the little I saw last year."

"What about you?" I ask.

"Oh I'm still planning on becoming an Auror", he says proudly, then looks like he just remembered something. He leans in to whisper conspiratorially. "Harry mentioned what you said the Rotfang Conspiracy. Don't worry, Luna. Both Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt are Aurors and they were Order of the Phoenix! They wouldn't be part of anything as underhanded. And if things get really bad, we'll call in Mad Eye Moody. He'll straighten them out!"

"That... that's good to hear," I stammer. It's rather odd to hear someone like Ronald talk seriously about things like the Rotfang Conspiracy. I would have thought that he would make fun of me, but he honestly seems to be sincere. Perhaps I've misjudged him.

"Oi, Ron! You coming, mate?" Harry calls from the doorway. Hermione slaps him on the shoulder and Harry glares at her, baffled as to what he's done to invoke punishment.

"I'd better go," Ron tells me, reluctantly.

"That's alright. I understand. They're waiting for you," I tell him.

"Would you like to come with us?" he asks suddenly. "I mean, we're only going to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer. You know, to celebrate surviving the N.E.W.T.s. I'm sure McGonagall will give you permission. I mean… unless you have other plans..."

"Well... No, of course not..." I find myself strangely at lost for words. I wonder if Ronald managed to cast a spell on me when I wasn't looking. "But I... I don't really think I'd fit in."

"It's butterbeer with Hermione and Harry, not tea with the queen! Why wouldn't you fit in?" he asks, clearly perplexed.

"Well, I suppose... Alright," I flounder. "Shall I go fetch Ginny?"

"Ginny always comes with a gang of giggling girls lately," he sighs. "I'd rather it's just the four of us, if it's all the same to you."

"I'm not fond of crowds myself," I admit.

"I knew you'd understand," he grins and, placing a hand on my shoulder, leads me over to his friends.


	2. Ginny

Title: Trio (Part 2 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007  
Rating: PG

* * *

.

It always the three of them together. The Golden Trio, as the _Daily Prophet_ likes to proclaim. I seem to be the only one who remembers that for a short period of time, the trio was a quartet. But I suppose I relinquished any claims to that when I allowed myself to be left behind. I wonder if I had asked, would Harry and I still be together? But I didn't. I never even thought to until much later. And so he just walked away from me with Ron and Hermione at his side. I guess I never really was one of them or I would have realised that I was supposed to be there too.

I thought that when Ron started dating Luna seriously, it would change thing between the three of them, but it hasn't. The Trio still remains the Trio. Luna doesn't try to interfere with their friendship like Lavender or Cho did, but she also doesn't try to pretend she's one of them. She seems to be content to just be with Ron, even if it means standing supportively in the shadows while the Trio stand in the spotlight taking on all adversaries. I just never thought I'd see the day when the Golden Trio would be siding against us.

Professor McGonagall has announced her intention to abolish the school houses. No more Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. All students would now be divided by year. Needless to say, this has caused a lot anger and resentment. You don't suddenly abolish over a thousand years of tradition without objection. Mum has been nattering about nothing else since she heard the news and Dad has been trying to organize a movement against it. The idea that there will no longer be a Gryffindor house is simply outrageous.

But even more shocking was the discovery that the Trio didn't agree with us. Not even Ron. None of us knew because tonight's the first time we've seen the three of them (four, if you count Luna) in about a month, but they apparently support McGonagall in her ridiculous plan. We had all naturally assumed that they would be as upset as we were, but the dinning table has been in uproar ever since Dad mentioned his plans for opposition and was faced with the Trio's vehemently negative reaction. Fred and George have been mocking, Mum's been wringing her hands and Dad and Bill have been alternating between arguing with the three of them and trying to cajole them to our side. Finally Ron has had enough. Springing to his feet, he bangs his fist on the table.

"Look! You don't want us to help! We disprove your point just by breathing! None of us are true Gryffindors! Hermione was almost put in Ravenclaw, I was almost picked for Hufflepuff, and Harry was almost ended up in Slytherin… despite being the bloody living heir of Gryffindor!" Ron practically roars and probably would have gone on if Luna hadn't sprung from her seat to place her hand on his shoulder, both in support and in comfort. Ron looks at her for a moment and then sighs as he puts his arms around her.

"But you were all chosen in the end," Bill tries to reason, looking as perplexed as I feel. This is the first I had heard of Ron nearly being placed in Hufflepuff. I wonder if Ron just made it up to prove his point. But Harry and Hermione had nodded as if it was a long known fact.

"We were all placed in Gryffindor because we all asked to be," Harry states in a low, serious voice. "The reputations of the houses preceded them and we all asked to be in Gryffindor. It doesn't mean any of us wouldn't have done just as well in a different house."

"Well, I doubt you'd have been happy in Slytherin with Malfoy and Snape lurking about the corners, mate," Ron smiles, his arm still around Luna.

"But that doesn't mean Slytherin house was always synonymous with dark wizardry," Hermione explains patiently. "There have been dark wizard from all four houses. The only thing that was unique to Slytherin was its distain for muggle born. But not all dark wizards care about things like that. It was only after Voldemort and the Death Eaters that they became associated, since so many Death Eater were both. After that, it would stand to reason that Slytherin house would naturally attract those that had nefarious intentions. But it doesn't mean the whole house is evil in nature!"

"A bit snooty, maybe," Harry offers.

"And what about when your entire family has been in the same house for centuries? Do you have any idea what kind of pressure that creates?" Ron demands, a bit more calmly now that Luna is at his side. "You can't imagine how scared I was that I wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor. I thought I would be a failure if I went into any other house. I was so ashamed when the Sorting Hat said I would make an excellent Hufflepuff that I didn't tell anyone for years. And what's wrong with being a Hufflepuff? Because they're loyal and hardworking? I should have been grateful that the Sorting Hat saw those qualities in me!"

"I think I would have been far less lonely under the new system," Luna says, piping up for the first time since the argument began. "I would have been with more people who would have accepted me for who I am. I never even realised that there were people who could until I joined D.A."

"We were at our strongest when we stood together, regardless of house," Hermione points out. "That was what made D.A. so effective."

"Besides," Harry adds in a tone of one who would know. "Dumbledore would have approved of anything that brought people together rather driving them apart."

I think Mum and Dad are going to have to drop this one. I don't think our nostalgia will hold up against the Trio's reason. 


	3. Viktor

Title: Trio (Part 3 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007  
Rating: PG

* * *

.

My father once told me that when he was a boy he saw my mother walking along the bank of a river and knew he had found his soul-mate. I never thought I would be so fortunate. But then I travelled to Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament and met Hermione. And I knew, just like my father knew, that there would never be another woman for me. But I also was convinced it was very unlikely she would ever return my feelings. I felt I was the luckiest wizard in the world when she agreed to attend the Yule Ball with me. I had hoped that she would visit me that summer, meet my family and see my country. But her mother said that she was too young to travel so far away. I was sure I would never get another chance. She would probably marry Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or someone I did not even know. Her letters would be all I would ever have and that would be enough for me. I threw myself into my studies, with the intention of trying to help as many people as I could. I would never love another, but, if I dedicated my life to others, I would not have lived in vain.

My studies led me to become a healer and my medical training has now taken me back to England to work at St. Mungo's. This comes too late, of course. I am happy to just be near her once more, but she has her own life. She does not need me in it. Still, she has offered to meet my ship at the docks… along with Harry and Ron. Just like she would meet any old friend from her youth, I am sure.

As soon as I disembark, I search for her face in the crowd, but it is Harry and Ron who I see first. They smile and wave at me but I do not see Hermione with them. She did not come, then. Just as I am trying to fight my disappointment, I am nearly knocked over as she embraces me. She doesn't say a word just holds me tightly so I do the same. I do not know how long we stand there. Just holding one another.

I think maybe my Hermione has missed me almost as much as I have missed her. 


	4. Harry

Title: Trio (Part 4 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007  
Rating: PG

* * *

.

I think Hermione has broken three bones in my hand. I'm beginning to suspect being her "bridesmaid" is more dangerous that being a Triwizard champion.

We're sitting side by side, waiting for the wedding... her wedding... to start. Ron has gone to look for Mr. Granger, since he has a feeling that the poor man has been cornered by Mr. Weasley. I stayed behind to make sure that Hermione doesn't freak out.

"Don't worry. You know how Mr. Weasley loves muggles. I'm sure his just been asking your dad loads of questions. And if Ron has any trouble rescuing him, all he has to do is call Fred and George for help. It won't be long now," I offer, consolingly.

Hermione just squeezes my hand tight enough to make me wince. Four bones now. I'm certain of it. Maybe I can get Viktor to fix my hand after the ceremony.

"Is Mrs. Weasley still upset with me?" Hermione asks suddenly.

"What?" That was the last thing I expected her to say!

"Don't lie, Harry. She's was unhappy enough when Ron and Luna got married. Luna wanted you to be her Maid of Honour..."

"I'm so grateful that Luna gave up the idea of my wearing a bridesmaid dress!" I say fervently.

"You're welcome," Hermione replies and continues on. I always suspected I had Hermione to thank for that. "I think Mrs. Weasley expected Ron to argue that you were his best friend and therefore you should have been his best man. But Ron said he was just as happy to have me be his best man and, truthfully, it did work out far better the way Luna wanted it. So Mrs. Weasly had to deal with a very non-traditional wedding party."

"So what?" I ask, clearly not understanding the significance of what she's saying.

"So? So, she loves weddings! She lost two children in the war. Weddings offer her comfort. Look at the way she fussed when Tonks and Professor Lupin eloped! Bill is already married and George and Fred probably never will be. I'm the closest thing she'll ever come to having a big family wedding until Ginny gets married. Or until you do."

"She'll have a long wait, then," I mutter.

"I suppose she expected me to chose Ginny and Luna as my bridesmaids," she continues on as if I hadn't spoken. "And instead, I wanted you and Ron, by my side because I always want you by my side. And, besides, Luna is very pregnant. She shouldn't be standing up for long periods of time. Victor, of course, wanted two of his old classmates. And both are male, of course. And so poor Mrs. Weasley's dreams of a traditional wedding are dashed again by..."

"Hermione and Viktor's All Male Revue," I laugh.

"Be serious," Hermione scolds, reminding me suddenly of the bushy haired little girl I met on my first ride on the Hogwarts Train.

"Hermione, who cares?" I ask. "If you and Viktor are happy, nothing else matters!" But instead of reassuring her, her face just crumples.

"Oh Harry," she sighs. "I'm so worried. I can't imagine marrying anyone but Viktor. But it's not very normal, is it? I met him when I was almost fifteen. He's the only boy I ever kissed!"

"The only boy you ever..." I echo, slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm not going to count Cormac McLaggen, I assure you," she grumbles.

"No, I should say not!" I immediately agree. It's funny. I had always though that she and Ron… but, even though nothing ever came of it, I'd assumed they had at least kissed. I wonder if it makes me a bad friend that I'm actually happy they never did. It's as if I suddenly discovered I was never left out. I shake my head a little to clear it. "Well, what's the big deal if he's the only one you kissed? There's nothing wrong with it."

"You never marry your childhood sweetheart. It just never happens!"

"My parents did. The Weasleys, as well. And didn't you say your mum met your dad when she was thirteen?"

"Yes, as did Viktor's parents, but Harry, that was a long time ago. Things are different now."

"Hermione, you are the smartest person I know," I tell her, hoping I can find the right words. "If anyone could be able to get it right the first time, I'd bet my broomstick it would be you! I don't think anyone is good enough for you, but Viktor Krum comes close. Not because he's a healer or the best seeker the world has ever seen. It's because when every witch he met was throwing herself at him, he still was able to see that the smartest girl at Hogwarts was better than the lot of them. Oh, Merlin's Beard! Don't cry, Hermione! It's bad luck if you make the bride cry on her wedding day! You wouldn't want me to have bad luck would you?"

"No, Harry, I wouldn't," she smiles and hugs me tightly. Suddenly the room explodes in a shower of pink sparks. That's the signal that Ron has rescued Mr. Granger and they were now on their way back. But I have one more thing to tell Hermione. Something that I'd prefer Ron not to know.

"For you, I would have worn the bridesmaid's dress," I whisper. The smile she rewards me with is worth the bones she broke.


	5. Hermione

Title: Trio (Part 5 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007  
Rating: PG

* * *

.

Ron is a father. Somehow this simple fact is the most astounding thing I've ever encountered. Victor and I have talked about starting a family, but neither one of us is ready for that responsibility yet. But Ron is now a father and he doesn't even seem scared. I am completely in awe. I know Ron won't be willing to let anyone other than Luna hold his child for a little while yet, so I hover over his shoulder, trying to get a better look.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Luna asks drowsily from her bed. I don't think I've ever seen Luna this tired or this happy. I sit down next to her, leaving Ron to admire his daughter without me looming over him.

"Yes, Luna, she's absolutely perfect," I sigh.

"I did tell you it would be a girl. No one believed me," Luna says.

"Well, you can't blame people for being a bit sceptical," I tell her. "Weasleys always have boys!"

"Yes, but no one told Ginny that!" she observes.

"No, I suppose that that's true enough," I laugh. Luna looks at me assessingly and then nods as if she has just decided something.

"I was really quite nervous about the prospect of having a baby," Luna confides, in a low voice meant only for my ears. "An Auror and an Unspeakable don't really seem like good parent material, do they? I don't know if I could have gone through with it if it hadn't been for Ronald. He was so certain that this would all work out. Practical too. But then he's been friends with you and Harry for years. You were bound to have your influence."

"I don't see how I could have influenced Ron to be a better parent when the very thought terrifies me."

"That's because it's not your time yet, but you'll see," Luna says, matter of factly.

"Hermione," Ron says suddenly. "Would you like to hold your goddaughter?" He places her gently in my arms before I can say a word. Her blue eyes stare up at me and she waves around an arm that has escaped from the blankets. I think that now I have an inkling about what Luna meant.


	6. Ron

Title: Trio (Part 6 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007Rating: PG  
Notes: JK Rowling originally said that Hermione's middle name was Jane, but, in Book 7, she changed it to "Jean". Since it was written before Book 7 and was an AU to boot, I opted not to change it.

* * *

.

I'm so happy I want to shout it from the roof. I'm going to be a father again. Luna doesn't want to tell anyone until the fourth month. I don't mind so much, but not being able to tell Harry and Hermione is driving me crazy. I don't know how I'll make it through this evening without letting it slip. It would help a bit if Viktor wasn't working late at the hospital. I'd be less likely to forget myself around him. Luna has just put Harriet down for her nap, so I can't even hope that Harry and Hermione, like the good godparents they are, will be distracted by my daughter. As it turns out, all that worry was for nothing.

"So, Ron, when's the new baby due?" asks Hermione as soon as she and Harry enter.

"Wha... How did you know?! I didn't say a word!"

"Ron, you didn't have to," Harry laughs. "You looked like you were going to burst. Last time that happened, you were trying to not tell us that Harriet was on the way!"

"September" I practically crow and Harry and Hermione beam back at me. "Luna thinks it's a girl and she has a knack for getting these things right."

"Have you come up with any names yet?" Harry asks

"Well, Luna mentioned Hermione..."

"Ron," Hermione says and stops for a moment to compose her thoughts. I've definitely surprised her. "I'm honoured, I really am, but for your daughter's sake, don't name her Hermione!"

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive."

"Call her Jane," Harry says with a shrug. Jane. Hermione's middle name. Now, why didn't I think of that? Come to think of it, how did Harry come up with that so quickly?

"Harry?" I ask, suddenly suspicious. "You've given this some thought. You wouldn't happen to be offering us a name you've considered for your own child, would you?"

"It'd be pretty stupid of me to name kids I might not even have," Harry sighs.

"But—"

"It's okay, Ron. I'd be just as honoured as Hermione if you named this baby Jane. Unless you have some objection to your middle name too, Hermione."

"Of course not, you idiot," Hermione replies, clearly trying not to blubber all over us. Of course, she still has to hug us both. Harry laughs and picks a fight with Hermione over whose turn it is to fetch Harriet when she wakes up. Hermione lets him, even though she knows as well as I do that Harry's trying to distract us. Really, there's nothing to be gained by dwelling on the fact that Harry has decided to settle for playing the doting uncle rather than start a family of his own.

When I first met Harry, he was all alone on a train platform, with no family to look after him. After that, I suppose Hermione and I became his family, so he was never really alone again. But we're grown now. I just don't see how it's fair that he's the one who's going home to an empty flat every night. He deserves so much more. But I guess that's the thing. Harry sees what I have with Luna and what Hermione has with Viktor. I suspect he's not willing to settle for less than that. I just hate to think he's given up hope of meeting the right girl.


	7. Sonya

Title: Trio (Part 7 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007  
Rating: PG

* * *

.

I feel so out of place. I knew this was going to be a family function, but my brother is dating Ginny Weasley and asked me to come along so he wouldn't be alone. Predictably, he has now abandoned me. I wonder if someone has an invisibility cloak I can borrow.

"Sonya? Is that you?" a voice says from behind me. I turn around, surprised to see a familiar face, but I suppose I should have realized she would be here.

"Hello, Miss Granger. How have you been?" I met Hermione Granger when I first immigrated and Hermione was still with the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She was the one in charge of my application. Even if I hadn't known about her exploits, I still would have been in awe of her. I amazed even she remembers me.

"Never better. And it's Krum now. Hermione Krum, but I think you should call me Hermione, don't you?" she smiles. No, I don't think I really can, but I numbly nod anyway.

"Congratulations, Miss... er... H-hermione! Have you been married long?" I stammer.

"Two years. Are you here alone?"

"No, I came with my brother."

"Ah yes, Ginny's new beau. Well, no sense in you sitting by yourself, there's plenty of room at our table."

I follow her happily, grateful for the rescue, only to stop short when I realize who is there. Hermione honestly doesn't expect me to sit down with legends of the wizarding world, does she?! But then, Hermione is a legend herself. She probably doesn't even realize how intimidating this is! Obviously not, since she starts introducing everyone around the table, as if their faces weren't immediately recognizable to any wizard with half a brain.

"This is my husband, Viktor. Ron and his wife Luna. The two little ones are their daughters, Harriet and Jane. Neville and his wife Margaret. And Harry, of course," Hermione smiles, placing a hand on the shoulder of a tall wizard with glasses and unruly hair. Of course. Harry Potter. "Everyone," Hermione continues, completely oblivious to my discomfort. "This is Sonya Ollivander. She and her brother reopened Ollivander's last year."

"So you're related to Mr. Ollivander?" Harry Potter asks.

"My many times great uncle," I grin, as I try not to think about how much I still miss him.

"Sonya's a wand maker too, Harry," Hermione says.

"Really? Did your uncle teach you? Or did you have to have to go to a special school?" Harry asks.

"No. A few generations ago, I would have gone to study under a master like my uncle, instead of getting a formal education, but my uncle insisted I go to school. He said I'd never be able to make proper wands if I didn't understand how they're used. So I went to Beauxbatons. After I graduated, I took an apprenticeship with a wand maker in Vienna."

"You weren't at Hogwarts?" Ron asks. "No wonder I don't remember you!"

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione sighs. "Could you be any dimmer? She would have been a first year when we were in our fifth. Even if she'd been at Hogwarts, you wouldn't have noticed!"

"Hermione's right, Ronald. You did have a tendency not to see anyone who wasn't a Gryffindor and in your year," his wife says quietly and for a moment Ron looks sorrowful.

"At least, I opened my eyes when it counted," Ron says sincerely and I suddenly feel uncomfortable looking at them, as if I'm staring at something private.

"I nearly went to Hogwarts, though" I say, trying to fill the silence that follows, wincing inwardly at how awkward that sounded.

"Really? I didn't know that," Hermione says. "Why was that?"

"Because Hogwarts was closer to London. I would have been able to spend holidays with my uncle and learn wand making from him."

"Why didn't you..." Ron's voice trails off as he realises why I didn't go to Hogwarts after all.

"Your uncle was a very good man," Harry says sincerely. His eyes are so green. I had no idea that his eyes were that green.

"He told me about you, my uncle. Well, he told me about your wand," I stammer. I can't seem to look away from him.

"I don't have it anymore," he says a little sadly. "Maybe I should have you make me another. None of the replacements I've tried have ever suited me as well."

"I can try," I say and my voice sounds breathless even to me. Oh no. This is bad. I'm FAR too old to have some school girlcrush just because a fellow has nice eyes. I turn my head away just in time to see Hermione and Ron exchange triumphant grins, but I have no idea why. I'm in over my head and I don't know what to do about it, so I just push it out of my mind and try to act normally.

"May I sit here?" I ask Margaret, who seems to be a Muggle or, at least, dresses like one.

"Of course!" Margaret and Neville say in unison and then laugh. They are so clearly newlyweds, I can't help but smile. Suddenly, someone sets off a dragon sparkler which goes streaming through the party causing poor Margaret to jump in her seat and look about fearfully until Neville puts his arm around her. She's definitely a Muggle, then.

"Your first wizard function?" I ask.

"My third," she admits. "There's still so much to get used to!"

"You're doing brilliantly!" Neville says encouragingly.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" I smile as reassuringly as I can and pray that I don't come off as patronizing.

"Yes, it is a bit," Margaret smiles back at me. "I keep thinking I should just buy some wizards robes. Maybe I'd would fit in better."

"Trust me, it's not the clothes" I tell her quietly. "You can be a wizard and still feel like an outsider."

"That's true. I used to feel like there was nowhere I belonged even in the muggle world. I don't feel like that anymore. Not since I met Neville."

"You're lucky," I tell her.

"Oh, but, Sonya, you're not an outsider!" cries Luna. "Not anymore! You're one of us now!" The rest of the table laughs and nods. I risk a glance back at Harry who is still grinning at me. And those eyes are still just as green.

I am definitely in over my head.


	8. Tonks

Title: Trio (Part 8 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007  
Rating: PG

* * *

.

Molly is still sitting at the kitchen table stirring her tea when I return from investigating the strange noises the children were making upstairs.

"Is everything all right, dear?" she asks.

"Yes, Emily and John were having a staring contest, which got a little out of hand, as these things tend to when Metamorphmagus compete," I laugh.

"I can't imagine having two children who can change their appearance whenever they feel like it. Having two who look the exactly alike all the time was difficult enough!" Molly sighs.

"Mum calls John and Emily 'her revenge', but even she's shocked both of them are Metamorphmagi" I laugh. "Remus keeps them in line, though. The children just adore him and dread the idea of disappointing him."

"I'm so happy for you, dear," Molly smiles, but it fades quickly. I wish I could figure out what is upsetting her.

"So Ron tells me Ginny seems to be getting serious with her Australian quidditch player," I say.

"They're going to announce their engagement as soon as the season ends," Molly sighs.

"Really? But, Molly, that's FANTASTIC news! Isn't it?" I ask, suddenly unsure.

"Oh, yes… But… What if she decides to move to Australia? I'll never see her again!" she wails. So, that's what's bothering her!

"Molly, Ginny will never move to Australia. For one thing, the Department of Magical Games and Sports would never let her. She brought the Quidditch World Cup home to England three times! That's practically unheard of! She's a National Hero. They don't let National Heroes move to another country! Besides, Ginny and her young man both play for Puddlemere United. Do you honestly think Oliver Wood will let his team lose two of their star players?"

"That's true," Molly says with the first genuine smile I've had from her all evening. "Oliver can be a quite uncompromising at times. I remember Fred and George saying he was like that even when he was at Hogwarts."

"So, when will the wedding be?" I ask, trying to get Molly to focus on the wedding itself.

"Sometime next year. After Hermione has had her baby, I would assume. Oh, I am looking forward to a proper traditional wedding!"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot that Hermione was pregnant again too!"

"'Too'? Who else is pregnant?"

"I... er..." I stammer. Think, Tonks, think! Oh! That's right! "Sonya! Harry and Sonya are expecting another child! And isn't that a piece of luck? They'll be in the same class at Hogwarts together!" But Molly has raised seven children. She knows instinctively when she's being handed a story... even if the story _is_ true.

"It's Luna, isn't it?" Molly demands. "She's pregnant again and Ron didn't tell me!"

"Well, I don't..." I begin, horrified at what I've inadvertently incited.

"She is! Oh, I must be a terrible mother! I've driven my children away!! First, Percy. Then Ron. And now Ginny!" she sobs. Alright. I'm putting a stop to this right now. Taking Molly firmly by the shoulders, I force her to look at me.

"Molly, that is nonsense and you know it!" I start in angrily. "Your children love you! How can you ever doubt that? Percy came back to you in the end, Ginny is NOT moving to Australia and Ron is not trying to push you away! He always talks so highly of you and Arthur!" She shifts a little in her seat, beginning to look a little ashamed at herself.

"Molly, the only reason... the ONLY reason that Ron told me that Luna was pregnant was because of work. He won't be able to take as many long distance assignments in the next few months. If he hadn't told us, Kingsley would have assigned him to the Troggert case."

"Oh, but surely Ron wouldn't be assigned to something so dangerous!" she starts to object.

"Ron is a very good Auror," I tell her, patiently. "One of the best we've got. Of course, he would have been assigned the case. Molly, if Ron has kept this pregnancy a secret, it's only because he wouldn't want you to worry. Luna isn't very far along. And, after last time, I don't blame them for not wanting everyone to know until they're certain that all is well."

"I suppose I overreacted a bit," Molly confesses. "It's just that Ron just seems so separate from the rest of the family. Maybe he always has and I'm only just now noticing it. He loves us, but he'd rather spend time with friends."

"That because Harry and Hermione are his family too," I say, gently. "Look, why don't you go visit your son? Tell him that I let the cat out of the bag and ask him how he's holding up. Ron's probably very anxious about that this pregnancy being a healthy one and I doubt he'll want to talk about it with Hermione or Harry about it, not when they're both expecting children of their own. I'm sure he'll appreciate any support you offer." Molly just nods and smiles a little and I can finally heave a sigh of relief! 


	9. McGonagall

Title: Trio (Part 9 of 9)  
Originally published: July 20, 2007  
Rating: PG

* * *

.

It was quite late before I could make my way to the Hospital Wing. The only light was coming from the lantern on matron's desk.

"Good evening, Headmistress!" said Poppy, startled, jumping to her feet. "I wasn't expecting you this evening. I trust nothing is wrong."

"Good evening, Madame Pomfrey. No, nothing is amiss. I just wanted to check on your newest charge."

"Ah, young Miss Weasley? Yes, apparently, she decided to take a swim with the Giant Squid. I do think these Weasleys should come with warning labels."

"That's not any Weasley, Madame Pomfrey. That's Harriet Weasley. Ron and Luna's eldest!"

"Ron and... Oh dear. I didn't think any of them were old enough to start at Hogwarts," she says, sounding slightly horrified.

"Well, she does seem to be off to a memorable start," I smile. "I'm sure once her sisters arrive—not to mention the Krums and Potters—they'll be sneaking into the forbidden forest to tame the wild Ford Anglia, trying to find the secret passage under the Whomping Willow and flying their broomsticks through the halls. Jamie Potter, I've been told, has a talent for flying. On his fifth birthday, he stole his father's broomstick and flew about the house. Sonya said Harry didn't know whether to be pleased or upset!"

"Heavens! I had best start ordering extra supplies," Poppy says, pensively.

"Well, I doubt you will need to just yet. It will be a few years before Albus Potter, Persephone Weasley and Benedict Krum are old enough to board the Hogwarts Express," I reassure her.

"Three of them in one year?" she exclaims and shakes her head when I nod. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Poppy," I smile. "History proves that it's _very_ good idea!"


End file.
